


The Radio

by LostCybertronian



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, just a hint though, maybe a hint of past abuse, pure fluff and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCybertronian/pseuds/LostCybertronian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas finds a radio one night in the Maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Just kinda something I threw together.  
> I love me some Thominho.

"Min."   
"Min."  
 _"Minho."_  
"What?" The Asian groaned, opening his eyes, "Why're you waking me up, shank?"  
"Look at this. Look what I found."  
Minho groaned again and sat up, his hammock swaying with the motion.  
Thomas was crouched in the grass just outside of the wooden shelter where everyone slept, fiddling with something.   
Minho rolled off the hammock, "Go back to sleep, Thomas, before you wake every shuck Glader up."  
"Just c'mere." Thomas insisted.  
Minho went over to him, the ground frigid even through his thick socks. He sank down next to the other runner, "What'd you find?"  
"A radio, I think." Thomas grinned as he continued playing around with the small black device, "It must've fallen when we unloaded the Box."  
He fiddled with the knobs some more before a crackling sound began emitting from the radio. Some more fiddling and soft music began to play.  
Thomas sat back on his heels, humming.  
"Tch. We're bound to wake everyone up." Minho murmured.  
"Nah. If they don't wake up to those Griever screams out in the Maze then they won't wake up to a little music."  
"Speakin' of. Why are _you_ awake?" Minho looked at him.  
Thomas remained silent, and the keeper drew his own conclusion.  
"Nightmares again? I'm sorry, Thom.. if I'd known, you could've slept with me." Minho sat back and shifted closer, using firm but gentle hands to pull Thomas down so that the boy was lying against him, head cushioned on the Asian's chest. Minho braced one hand against the ground to hold them up and wrapped his free arm around the other runner's waist.  
Thomas tensed, but relaxed against him when the keeper pressed a soft kiss to the ruffled brown hair.  
"Sorry." He said softly, "I figured since you said we should keep "us" private, that if the other Gladers saw us sleeping together then it wouldn't be too good."  
"My fault." Minho stuck his face into the crook of the other's neck, "Ben liked it that way."  
"It's okay, Min. I don't mind."  
They both fell silent after that, listening to the music that weaved a pattern in the air around them, almost blocking out the calls of the Grievers and the sounds of the Maze shifting.  
Eventually the song changed and it was even softer, the crooning lyrics sparking a memory deep in Minho's mind.  
The keeper shifted, making moves to get up. Thomas followed suit, shifting uneasily as if to head back to his hammock.  
But before he could, Minho reached out and snagged his hand, lacing their fingers together.  
"Stay and dance, shank?"  
That brought out a smile, one that lit up Thomas's face, "Sure."  
So they danced, slowly twirling, touching as if they had all the time in the world.  
They weaved to the music until the stars began to blink out and the others began to blink open groggy eyes, roused by the sounds of the Maze doors rumbling open.  
Then they ran.


End file.
